1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary wall outlet, and more particularly to a miniaturized auxiliary wall outlet. The wall outlet has two trenches respectively defined in two opposite sides in the housing of the wall outlet to correspond to the grounding blade of a plug so that the thickness of the wall outlet is able to be miniaturized.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional wall outlet is shown and has a housing (50) with a unitary thickness. The housing (50) has multiple pairs of first holes (51) and second holes (52) each corresponding to one pair of first holes (51). It is known in the art that the grounding blade (not shown) has a length longer than that of two contact blades (not shown) in a plug. In order to cope with the length difference between the grounding blade and the contact blades, the housing (50) has a unitary thickness throughout the entire structure. Because the housing (50) has only one thickness, the housing is bulky and takes up a lot of space.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved auxiliary wall outlet to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary wall outlet with a non-unitary thickness. That is, the wall outlet of the present invention has two trenches respectively defined in two opposite sides of the housing of the wall outlet to correspond to the grounding blade of plug, such that the housing thickness of the wall outlet may be made different so as to reduce the thickness of the wall outlet.
In order to accomplish the objective, the auxiliary wall outlet includes a casing composed of a top casing and a bottom casing together with the top casing to define therebetween a space to receive therein electrical components, wherein the top casing has multiple first holes defined in opposite sides of the top casing to adapt to a grounding blade of a plug and multiple pairs of second holes each pair corresponding to one of the first holes to be adapted to received therein contact blades of the plug; and two trenches respectively defined in opposite sides in the bottom casing, each trench corresponding to the first holes. Whereby, formation of the trenches makes a part of the bottom casing to have a thickness larger than a thickness of other parts free of the formation of the trenches.